walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Irene (Video Game)
Irene is an original character who first appeared in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One. She is encountered at the Travelier Motel by Lee Everett, Glenn, and Carley. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Very little is known about Irene's life before the outbreak other than that she had a family and a boyfriend. Post-Apocalypse "A New Day" While Glenn is at the Travelier Motel searching for gasoline, he notices a girl crying in a boarded-up room on the upper levels of the motel. He tries to talk to her, but she doesn't let him in and tells him to leave. Walkers flood out of the forest, forcing Glenn to flee while the walkers attempt to break into her room. Not long after, Lee and Carley come, rescuing Glenn, and clearing out the walkers in the motel's vicinity. When asked to come out, she refuses. Lee then begins to break down her door and she gives up, walking out, revealing she has been bitten. She begs for them to give her Carley's pistol to commit suicide, and Lee will have to choose whether or not to give it to her. Later that same night, when the survivors arrive at the motel to stay, Lilly is seen dragging dead walkers into a pile. Irene is seen in the middle of the pile. "No Time Left" If Lee has Clementine shoot him, he will tell her about the time in Episode 1, where he, Carley, and Glenn went to save Irene at the motor inn. He'll tell Clementine that he's thankful for that choice now that he knows how it would feel. In-Game Decision Give her the gun Lee will convince/force Carley to give her the gun, much to Glenn's disapproval, Carley and Glenn leave, not wanting to witness her suicide, leaving her alone with Lee. Lee tells her that he is there with her and she thanks him, calling him a good man. She then shoots herself in the head and Lee picks up the weapon. Glenn strongly disapproves with Lee about his choice, saying that people cannot give up hope. Refuse to give her the gun If Lee refuses to give her the gun, she slowly approaches Carley for it, stating that it'll take a second and that she'll be with her family again, but then she immediately lunges at Carley. While fighting over possession of the gun, the platform's supports break and the whole floor collapses. While Lee and Glenn are dazed, Carley searches for her gun until she spots Irene picking it up. Lee then makes one more attempt at convicing her to lower the gun and that it'll all be fine, but she holds the gun to her temple and pulls the trigger. Glenn throws up on sight and the others are completely shocked at her death. Death Killed By *Zombies (Caused) *Herself (Suicide) Irene is bitten and asks for Carley's gun so she can kill herself rather than becoming a walker. Lee will have to choose whether to give her a gun so that she can kill herself, or let her continue on living knowing the risk that she will turn into a walker at any point and endanger the group. Either way, she attains Carley's pistol, and shoots herself in the head. Appearances Video Game Season 1 Trivia *Irene is one of the many characters whose name has only been mentioned in credits. *Irene is one of two characters Brett Pels has voiced, the other being Becca. *In unused audio clips, there was a decision in which you could walk away and not help Irene. Category:Religious Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Deceased Category:Suicidal Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Macon Category:NPC